Kari's Pain
by Show Expert 1
Summary: An enemy of the digidestine has return and is burning the digital world into a crisp. At the same time Kari is going through mixed emotions towards Davis and how will that affect her.
1. An Enemy Returns

The earth has been at peace for 5 years after the destruction of Malomyotismon. The digidestine have grown and things would be easy for them, or so they thought.

"Hey guys." Kari said as she came by the front of the school.

"There she is." Ross said.

"Hi T.K." Kari said.

"Hi Kari." T.K. said and Yolei pulled Kari to talk in private.

"Well how's it going between the two of you?" Yolei said.

"Things are going well. When the time is right I'm going to ask T.K. to be my boyfriend." Kari said. Kari and T.K. have gone on a couple dates, but didn't make it official. Davis heard it and didn't like it.

"Hey you okay man?" His friend Ross said.

"I don't get it, why him?" Davis said and Ross pulled him so the others couldn't hear.

"Look dude I know it must hurt." Ross said.

"She's going to ask him to be her boyfriend and she looks so happy." Davis said.

"You don't have the right to be sad. You never had the courage to tell Kari how you felt. I think it's time you told her how you felt." Ross said.

"But Ross I can't." Davis said.

"You have to. If you keep this inside you you're going to regret it your whole life. Telling her might not change anything between you two, but at least you'll have closure and she'll know how you feel. That's all you ask for isn't it." Ross said.

"Your right Ross, I'll tell her whether or not she ask T.K. to be with her.

"Hey are you guys coming." Veemon said.

"The others already went ahead." Gotsumon said.

"Come on we don't want to be left behind." Aquamon said.

"Alright we're coming." Ross said.

….

Digital World

They were in and it was the most beautiful day.

"It's beautiful out here." Kari said with her and Davis separated from the others.

"Finally a chance to enjoy the beauty." Gatomon said.

"It is beautiful." Davis said, but Kari noticed something.

"Davis is something wrong." Kari said.

'Come on Davis just do it.' Davis thought. "Kari there's something I need to tell you." He said. "From the moment we met I thought you were….awful."

"What? Davis how could you say that." Kari said, but Davis turned her head and showed her what he was really talking about and it took her breath away. Most of the trees and other plants were either burned or dead.

"What happened here?" Veemon said.

"It looks like it forms a path." Davis said.

"I got a strange signal coming this way." Kari said and they followed it until they hit a source.

"It's been so long, it's so exciting to be destroying the digital world again."

"I don't believe it." Kari said.

"Who is that?" Davis said.

"That's Piedmon, one of the Dark Masters, but we destroyed him." Kari said.

"How is it he's alive." Gatomon said.

"Guys look." Veemon said. They saw Piedmon firing a large blue and white beam from his hands and was destroying the plants.

"It was Piedmon responsible for this." Davis said.

"Yes I was and now it's your turn digidestine." Piedmon said as he turned to them. Davis grab Kari and ran before that strange beam hit them.

"Let's get him." Davis said.

"No we're no match for him, he's a mega. We've got to warn the others." Kari said. They ran to get to the others.

"Run all you want it makes the hunt fun." Piedmon said as he went after them. They ran until the met up with the others.

"Hey where's the fire?" Ross said.

"Kari what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"What am I, chop liver." Davis said.

"It's Piedmon, he's back and right behind us." Kari said. They all saw Piedmon was right behind him.

"Oh it must be my lucky day. I get to destroy two digidestine I remember and five new ones." Piedmon said.

"Who's Piedmon?" Ross said.

"He's one of our old enemies." T.K. said.

"Did he had to be a clown." Ross said with a little tremble.

"Are you afraid of clowns?" Cody said.

"We can talk fear later lets fight." Armadillomon said.

"It will be difficult I heard Piedmon is a mega." Hawkmon said.

"Just leave it to me and Veemon as Imperialdramon." Wormmon said.

"Are you so sure? I've become so much stronger." Piedmon said.

"He is. He learned some kind of new attack and it's powerful." Kari said.

"Yes care to take a look." Piedmon said as he powered it up.

"Guys get back through the digi-port we won't be able to avoid that." Kari said and they all went through as the beam destroyed the T.V.

…

The Real World

"Are you serious Piedmon's back?" Tai said as Davis and the others just told Tai's group what happened.

"I know a clown when I see one." Ross said.

"If he's back does that mean all the Dark Masters are back?" Matt said.

"All?" Ken said.

"There were a total of four Dark Masters and each one was a mega." Izzy said.

"I don't think they're all back." T.K. said.

"Neither do I, I didn't see any of the other three." Kari said.

"We've beaten him before." Mimi said.

"Mimi's right we can do it again." Sora said.

"It's not going to be that easy somehow he's more powerful." Kari said.

"More powerful, that's just what we need." Joe said all upset.

"He's also seem to learn some knew technique." T.K. said.

"Well let's all get some rest. We can figure out a plan tomorrow." Tai said and they all headed home.

"Hey Kari how about I walk you home." T.K. said.

"Just give me a minute." Kari said as she just remembered Davis was going to tell her something before they found Piedmon so she went after him. "Hey Davis."

"Kari what is it?" Davis said.

"You were going to tell me something back in the digital world. Ever since we met you thought I was what?" Kari said. Davis thought it was now or never.

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. I want to tell you I love you." Davis said and that surprised her. "I just thought you should know whether or not you ended up with T.K." After that Davis just walked away.

To Be Continue

How will the digidestine fight Piedmon now that he mysteriously became more powerful? Tune in to the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Growing Feelings

"Okay Piedmon is out in the digital world so we need to track him down." Izzy said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Davis and Kari said we can track him with our D3s." Ross said.

"Right so let's find him before he destroys the digital world." Tai said. Kari kept her focus on Davis after what he said.

'You were going to tell me something back in the digital world. Ever since we met you thought I was what?' Kari said. Davis thought it was now or never.

'I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. I want to tell you I love you.' Davis said and that surprised her. 'I just thought you should know whether or not you ended up with T.K.' After that Davis just walked away. Those thoughts kept playing on her head.

"Hey earth to Kari." Yolei said.

"Come one we're leaving to find Piedmon." Gatomon said.

"Alright I'm coming." Kari said. The all went through the digi-port.

…..

The Digital World

"Okay guys listen Piedmon is a mega and is more powerful than ever for some reason so if you find him contact Matt or me." Tai said.

"What about Imperialdramon?" Ross said.

"Davis and I would have to be together." Ken said.

"Plus I don't think he'll give me and Veemon the time." Wormmon said.

"Come on and be careful." Tai said.

"Kari you and me can look through the sky." T.K. said.

"Actually T.K. I think I'm going with Davis." Kari said.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"Me?" Davis said.

"Yeah plus there's something I have to talk to him about." Kari said. T.K. understood and Kari went with Davis.

….

Kari And Davis

Exveemon and Nerfertimon were flying by the mountains looking for Piedmon with Kari and Davis.

"He's got to be somewhere." Davis said.

"Davis can we talk about what you said the other day." Kari said.

"Oh that." Davis said.

"You said you loved me." Davis said.

"I guess I did, but you want to be with T.K. and I'm fine with that." Davis said, but Kari had a hard time believing that. "Hey I got a signal coming from that mountain." They flew to the mountain and saw Piedmon using the same kind of blast on the mountain not leaving any trace of it.

"I love this new power." Piedmon said.

"We need to get Tai and Matt." Kari said.

"By the time they get here he'll be gone." Davis said. "You get the others I'll hold him off."

"Davis no." Kari said.

"**V-Laser**." Exveemon launched his laser and it did hit, but Piedmon barely felt it.

"It's you two from the other day." Piedmon said.

"I don't know what you're up too, but it's going to end." Davis said as he got off.

"Oh please you're no match for me." Piedmon said. "I'm going to need a new story. Once upon a time Piedmon destroyed all the digidestine and ruled the digital world the end."

"That's a lousy story." Exveemon said.

"He has a habit for doing that." Kari said.

"**Clown Trick**." Piedmon fired an energy shot, but they moved out of the way.

"**Rosetta Stone**." Nerfertimon launched her tablet, but Piedmon jumped and kicked her down.

"Kari!" Davis said and checked to see if she's okay.

"Say goodbye digidestine." Piedmon said.

"**Trump Sword**." Piedmon threw a sword, but Davis pulled Kari out of the way, but got cut on his side and started sliding down the mountain, luckily they were near the foot.

"Davis!" Exveemon said.

"Kari!" Nerfertimon said.

"Now for the two of you." Piedmon said. Down at the foot Kari woke up.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said, but was holding his side.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"It's just a scratch." Davis said.

"Take off your shirt." Kari said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"Davis you're hurt it needs to be treated." Kari said with a bandage and Davis saw she was right. He took off his shirt and Kari saw his muscles and they both were blushing. Kari was wrapping the bandage around him and was careful not to touch him, but her finger tips accidently did and they both were blushing even more. Kari pulled back but actually touched his abs again. They took a look at each other and were about to kiss.

"Kari, Davis." They were interrupted with Matt and Ross coming by.

"Hey are you guys okay." Ross said.

"Davis what happened to you?" Gabumon said.

"It's Piedmon he's up on the mountain." Davis said.

"Not anymore." Veemon said as he and Gatomon came down banged up.

"He got away." Gatomon said.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Ross said.

"We better head back to the real world." Matt said and they all agreed.

…

The Real World

"Hey Yolei can we talk for a minute?" Kari said.

"Yeah sure." Yolei said and they went up to the roof of the school.

"Yolei something happened." Kari said.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"I almost kissed Davis." Kari said.

"You almost kissed Davis!" Yolei said. "How would that happen?"

"He was injured when we were fighting Piedmon and I was treating him and well he didn't had his shirt on and I touched his abs." Kari said.

"You touched his abs!" Yolei said.

…

Ross And Davis

They were in the computer room talking about the samething.

"She touched your abs." Ross said. "Dude that's so great."

"I know, but it seems wrong she wants to be with T.K." Davis said.

"Yeah maybe she was caught in the moment." Ross said.

"But the look in her eyes it's like she wanted it." Davis said.

"Davis this seems like something you need to talk about with Kari." Davis said.

"Maybe." Davis said.

…..

Kari And Yolei

"Yolei I don't understand it's like I wanted it to happen." Kari said.

"Maybe you were caught in the moment." Yolei said.

"No it's not that it's weird." Kari said.

"Kari is it even the slight possibility that you might be growing feelings for Davis." Yolei said.

"Feelings for Davis?" Kari said.

"Think about it he said he loved you and he just got hurt for you and you sound like you want to kiss him." Yolei said.

Will Kari's feelings for Davis affect how they will stop Piedmon? Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Kari's Love

Piedmon continued to destroy the digital world with his new attack.

"I just love all this mayhem." Piedmon said.

"You don't see me, I'm invisible." A Gazimon said.

"Your energy will help a little." Piedmon said and blasted the Gazimon.

…

The Real World

"Do I need my ears check or did you just say Piedmon is even stronger?" Ross said.

"We knew we didn't had a chance since we can't be megas, but his strength is even higher." Gatomon said.

"How is it possible?" Joe said.

"We don't know how he got more powerful." Piedmon said.

"Something's going on with Piedmon and I bet it has something to do with that new attack of his." Tai said.

"I'll stay here and find out what I can about Piedmon's new attack." Izzy said.

"Then the rest of us will track him down." Matt said.

"When I see that clown he is so getting it." Davis said.

"Well you seem confident." Ross said. Izzy stayed behind and the others went through a digi-port.

…

Piedmon

Piedmon continued to walk through the digital world.

"I need more power for my plans to be complete." Piedmon said. He saw a sign that said.

"Procer Town 20miles"

"Procer Town that might actually work." Piedmon said and made his way to the town. "My only concern is those digidestine even with my strength increasing they might find a way to defeat me and I can't let that happen."

…..

The Digidestine

"Where are we?" Yolei said.

"This place is called Procer Town." Hawkmon said.

"Procer Town is a place that combines the past and future." Biyomon said.

"Some of the buildings are like ruins and others are a little high tech." Agumon said.

"Let's have a look around we can even see if Piedmon is anywhere around." Mimi said.

"Good idea." Sora said. Everyone went to check the place out. Davis entered a building that looked like ruins and Kari saw him go in.

"Hey Kari." She turned and saw T.K.

"Hi T.K." Kari said.

"Listen there's something I want to ask you." T.K. said.

"Can it wait? I have to clear things with Davis." Kari said.

"Kari what's going on? You've seem kind of distant and avoiding me. I thought we had something special going." T.K. said as he grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"I just have something to settle with Davis is all." Kari said and went in.

"What's going on?" Patamon said. "Do you think something's going on with Davis and her?"

"No way she wouldn't gone on those dates with me if there was." T.K. said.

"You're really serious about asking her to be your girlfriend." Patamon said.

"Yeah I am." T.K. said. In the building Davis was looking through and opening and admiring the view. Kari was quiet not to be noticed.

"Are you going to follow me around all day?" Davis said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Kari said. "I just can't seem to forget what is happening between us."

"I know I feel the same." Davis said and went to a plant with beautiful blue flowers and Davis picked one. "It's really all I think about." He handed her the flower. They were going in for another kiss.

"Guys here he comes." Ross said before they could finish. They ran out of the town and saw him.

"You digidestine don't seem to quit." Piedmon said with their digimon in their strongest forms.

"No way we're ever going to give up." Tai said.

"We don't know how you're alive, but you're going to wish you never came back." Wargreymon said.

"Come and get me than." Piedmon said.

"Throw everything you got at him." Davis said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Static Force**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Justice Beam**." They all fired their attacks and was a giant explosion.

"That took care of him." Matt said.

"I hope so I hate clowns." Ross said.

"And by hate you mean you're scared." Yolei said.

"You want to start something?" Ross said.

"No I'll start something." They all turned and saw Piedmon didn't had a scratch, but was in an energy barrier.

"No way he didn't had a barrier before." Sora said.

"I wonder should I turn you all into key chains or just destroy you. Decisions, decisions." Piedmon said.

"I'm not giving up." Imperialdramon said.

"Then come and get me big boy." Piedmon said and Imperialdramon charged at him.

"Imperialdramon wait." Wargreymon said. Imperialdramon ignored him and kept going.

"**Clown Trick**." Piedmon shot his energy shot and blasted Imperialdramon right in the face and he dedigivolved into Veemon and Wormmon.

"It's impossible, but he's even stronger." T.K. said.

"With each piece of the digital world I destroy I get a little bit stronger and the bigger it is the more power I get. What is it you humans say, bigger is better." Piedmon said. He was charging up for that powerful beam.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Tai said.

"Veemon get up." Davis said.

"Come on Wormmon." Ken said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"They all mounted their digimon and headed for the digi-port.

"I won't let you escape." Piedmon said.

"**Energy Scythian**." He launched his attack and Davis noticed it.

"Heads up." Davis said. The others made it through the digi-port, but the Davis was cut off and forced to fight.

….

The Real World

"I don't believe it, so that's what Piedmon has been doing." Izzy said and the others came through the digi-port and dog piled each other.

"Next time how about a warning." Tentomon said.

"Wait guys where's Davis?" Kari said.

"He must still be back there." Ken said.

"I'm going back for him." Kari said.

"No Kari it's too dangerous." Tai said, but Kari went on a head with Gatomon.

…..

The Digital World

Exveemon and Davis tried their best to hold against piedmont, but it was hard.

"You can't defeat me by yourself." Piedmon said.

"I can at least try." Davis said. Exveemon tried attacking, but Piedmon repelled him and knock Davis down.

"Now I will finish you." Piedmon said.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Piedmon was cut off from him and Angewomon went to help Exveemon and Kari went for Davis.

"You came back for me." Davis said.

"Always." Kari said and helped him up.

"Enough!" Piedmon shouted.

"**Energy Scythian**." Piedmon launched his attack. Davis and Kari were just about to be hit, but Davis pushed her out of the way and got hit in the edge of it.

"Davis!" Kari shouted. He was thrown out and was bleeding and messed up.

"That's it." Exveemon said.

"**V-Laser**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." Both attacks hit and knocked Piedmon off a cliff.

"Davis speak to me are you alright?" Kari said as they gathered around him and the digimon dedigivolved.

"Kari the digi-port is closing." Davis said as the T.V. was damaged and the digi-port was closing.

"Davis get your D3 we'll get help." Kari said.

"There's no time." Davis said.

"Davis don't leave me." Kari said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"Kari." Davis said and pulled back. He reached out with his hand. Kari thought he was reaching for her, but he grabbed her hand with her D3 and reached to the digi-port.

"No!" Kari said before she and Gatomon were pulled through leaving Davis and Veemon.

"Davis, no." Veemon said as Davis closed his eyes and wasn't moving.

To Be Continue

What is to become of the digidestine against Piedmon now? Tune in to the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Kari's Broken heart

Kari and Gatomon landed back in the computer room right in front of the others.

"Kari thank God you're okay." Tai said. Kari got up and was upset and went by the window.

"Guys the digi-port in that area has been destroyed I can't access it." Yolei said.

"Wait a minute, Kari where's Davis?" Ross said.

"He's gone." Kari said.

"What do you mean gone? Where'd he go?" Mimi said and Kari was all upset.

"He's dead, Piedmon killed him!" Kari said in an outburst.

"What happened?" Ken said.

"I went back to help him and Piedmon fired that energy blast. Davis pushed me out of the way, but he got caught in the edge of it and sent me through the digi-port before it was destroyed." Kari said and started to cry and ran into Tai's arms. They were all upset for the lost of their friend. Ross pounded the wall.

"That's it Piedmon is toast." Ross said.

"What is Piedmon up to anyway?" Sora said.

"That's what I found out." Izzy said and they all turned to his computer. "Turns out that new attack isn't for destroying, it absorbs energy."

"Energy?" Tai said.

"Yeah, that's what's making him stronger and with Davis getting hit from that attack he got part of Davis's crest of miracles he's got a lot more." Izzy said. "Usually he couldn't keep all that energy in, but look." A diagram of Piedmon and the energy's flow was shown. "It seems Piedmon is using his mask as a conductor to hold the energy in."

"What's he going to do with all that energy?" Matt said.

"My guess is he's going to enter the real world." Izzy said.

"He's coming for us." Tai said.

"This whole thing was about revenge." Sora said.

"All he needs is one more powerful source of energy and from his position his next target is this." Izzy said. A castle made of metal came up.

"That's the Solid Iron Fortress." Gotsumon said.

"If Piedmon tears that place apart he'll have all the energy he needs." Izzy said.

"Then we need to come up with a plan to stop him." Tai said.

"T.K. can we talk in private?" Kari said.

"Sure." T.K. said and they headed for the roof.

…

Kari And T.K.

"This isn't going to work. I'm sorry." Kari said.

"You're sorry, I'm the one getting dump before we became official." T.K. said.

"T.K. I'm sorry, but I can't go down a path where my heart can't go." Kari said.

"You're heart? Kari I don't understand didn't you felt something special when we went on those dates?" T.K. said.

"I did had a nice time, but I just can't anymore. Davis said he loved me when I wanted to ask if you be my boyfriend and I can't stop thinking about it." Kari said.

"You can't what he said stop you if you don't feel the same." T.K. said.

"That's just it I do feel the same and we're never going to be what we are now." Kari said and T.K. couldn't believe it.

"Hey guys something just came through the digi-port." Ross said as he came through. They all rushed to the computer room to see what came through, but stopped when they saw a hand on the door frame. What they saw next they didn't believe it.

"Davis!" Ross said with Davis coming out and Veemo trying to hold him up.

"Hey guys." Davis said and Ross held him up.

"How?" Kari said.

"From what Kari told us you were dead how are you alive?" Ross said.

"I barely made it against Piedmon's attack, but our friend Gennai found me and patch me up back at his place, but I still don't have much energy." Davis said.

"Genna!" Joe said.

"This is great Davis. Listen we found out what Piedmon is up to and where he's heading. Do you have enough energy to fight?" Tai said.

"Always." Davis said.

…..

The Digital World

They made it to the Solid Iron Castle and met the king of the castle, Bishopchessmon.

"Thank you for the warning." Bishopchessmon said. "With my Rookchessmon we should be able to defend ourselves against Piedmon.

"He becomes more powerful with each part of the digital world he absorbs." Tai said.

"We all need to go on all defense if we're going to protect this place." Ken said.

"It's like a game of chess." Cody said.

"Best defense is best offense or is that the other way around, I'm always getting that mixed up." Ross said.

"Whatever just get ready." Tai said. While they were all preparing the castle Davis was readying the artillery.

"This is serious do you have the energy to do this?" Kari said.

"Piedmon may have absorbed some of my energy, but I can go on." Davis said.

"Good because I can't wait until this is over." Kari said as she grabbed his hand, but he just pulled away and Ross was watching what was happening. "What's wrong?"

"Kari you said you loved me." Davis said.

"Yeah I did. Isn't that what you always wanted to hear?" Kari said blushing.

"Kari I don't think you're in love with me." Davis said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Kari you were going to ask T.K. to be your boyfriend and you were happy about it. I think you only said that because you thought I was dying." Davis said.

"But Davis I really do love you." Kari said.

"Who are we kidding? Kari I would love to be with you, but it seems obvious you and I were never meant to be." Davis said and walked away leaving Kari broken hearted.

"Every cannon is set up." T.K. said.

"Good we're going to need everyone." Tai said and Kari came by. "Kari what's wrong now?"

"Davis doesn't think I love him." Kari said.

"What, oh." Tai said and pulled her away to talk in private. "What was that? Did you say Davis doesn't think you love him?"

"Yeah I don't understand why." Kari said.

"I thought you wanted to be with T.K.?" Tai said.

"I did, but I had a change. Tai I've never felt this pain before." Kari said holding her heart.

"Guys he's here." Matt said.

"Kari I promise we'll talk about this all you want, but now we have to stop Piedmon." Tai said and went up to the wall.

"Kari are you going to be okay?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know." Kari said. Piedmon was coming up to the castle and everyone was ready for him.

"You can't keep me away from the Solid Iron Fortress." Piedmon said.

"We know what you're up to Piedmon." Ken said.

"No way we're letting you into the real world." Yolei said.

"Just try and stop me." Piedmon said. They used their own digimon powers as well as the castle's artillery. Piedmon was trying to get close at the same time avoiding everything. Kari was distracted about what happened with Davis.

"Davis I have to know, how can you fight after what happened with us?" Kari said.

"I just block my emotions and focus on what needs to be done." Davis said.

"Block all emotions." Kari said. She felt mostly pain and suffering. Then somehow Kari's crest of light activated and she began to glow and was heading for the gate.

"Kari?" Tai said.

"I'll check on her." T.K. said. Kari opened up the gate. "Kari what are you doing?"

"What I must. No more pain, no more suffering. I'll finish Piedmon myself." Kari said and went into the battle field.

"Kari No!" T.K. said.

"T.K. what's going on?" Tai said.

"Kari's gone out to face Piedmon." T.K. said and they saw her heading towards him.

"Kari stop you don't know what you're doing." Tai said, but she kept going.

"A digidestine coming to me willingly, this is my lucky day." Piedmon said as he threw a sword, but she just moved her head.

"I think she knows what she's doing Tai, she just doesn't care." Ross said.

"Stop you're going to hit Kari." Tai said and they sees fire. The others went down to stop her, but Kari made it Piedmon.

"Just what are you going to do?" Piedmon said.

"No more pain, no more suffering." Kari said. She grabbed his mask and pulled it off and all the energy Piedmon had was flowing out of his body and was destroyed.

"You did it Kari you destroyed Piedmon." Sora said. Kari just looked at the mask that still had the energy.

'No more pain, no more suffering.' Kari thought. From her broken heart and confused mind she put it on.

"Kari what are you doing, no." Tai said, but it was too late. Kari's clothes changed to Piedmon's and they were so tight on her it could be skins so it showed her figure and her hair grew longer to the middle of her back. "Kari are you okay?"

"I've never felt power like this in my life." Kari said.

"Okay Kari just release the energy and we can go." Ross said.

"I don't think so. I have questions and once I find answers I might use this power to end all suffering from the heart." Kari said.

"The heart!" Davis whispered.

"Kari you're not well, let us help you." Tai said.

"I don't need your help." Kari said as she launched a wave of energy that knocked them down and she walked away.

"Kari come back." Davis said before he blacked out.

To Be Continue

Will the digidestine ever see Kari again? Find out on another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Answers Of Love

Kari was walking around in her new form and power and were looking for answers, but digimon were running in a panic. She was able to grab a Floramon.

"Where's can I find a place in the digital world that knows all about love?" Kari said.

"That would be the Cupids Castle." Floramon said.

"And just where is that?" Kari said.

"It's all the way in the western hemisphere of the digital world." Floramon said. Kari dropped the Floramon and created an energy bubble that teleported her.

…..

The Digidestine

"Hey Davis wake up." Davis began to woke up and saw the others.

"Are you alright man?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" Davis said.

"Kari went berserk and attacked us, now we don't know where she is." Yolei said.

"Oh that was settle." Hawkmon said.

"She said once she found the answers she was looking for she would use her power so they would be no more pain or suffering from the heart." Sora said.

"What could have gotten into her?" Matt said.

"Guys I think it's my fault." Davis said. "She said she loved me, but I didn't think she was serious."

"She's doing all of this because of you." Tai said as he grabbed him. "Davis I swear….." "Tai enough." Ross interrupted.

"I saw what happened. It doesn't matter who's fault it is, if we can save her." Ross said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her it's on your head Davis." Tai said and they went looking for her.

…..

Cupids Castle

A pink castle was at peace until Kari arrived.

"I like to speak the one in charge of this castle." Kari said.

"That would be me." A Halsemon said.

"Another Halsemon, I thought Yolei's was the only one." Kari said.

"State your business here." Halsemon said.

"I have questions on love and I've heard this is the place where I can find my answers." Kari said. She went in and discussed her problems.

"So your heart is shatter from the one you love. Everyone feels that way when something like that happens." Halsemon said.

"But why?" Kari said.

"When one's heart's desire are shattered everyone feels pain in their heart." Halsemon said.

"How do I make this pain be done?" Kari said.

"It can be difficult to recover from. In rare occasions some may never recover." Halsemon said.

"This is getting me nowhere. I feel a mixture of hate and love in my heart." Kari said.

"What do you suppose you do?" Halsemon said.

"I want to see which one is stronger. I will have a representative of love and hate." Kari said. "I know just the people to use."

…

The Digidestine

"There's not a trace of her anywhere." T.K. said.

"I don't even have her signal on my D3." Cody said.

"We have to keep looking." Sora said, but her and Biyomon disappeared.

"Sora!" Matt said.

…..

Cupids Castle

Sora and Biyomon appeared in the throne room and saw Kari and Halsemon.

"Kari!" Sora said.

"Hello Sora." Kari said.

"Who is this human?" Halsemon said.

"Her name is Sora and she holds a crest known as the crest of love." Kari said.

"Kari what are you doing?" Sora said.

"I'm looking for answers of love and I want to see which is stronger hate or love." Kari said.

"Kari I know you think Davis broke your heart, but he didn't mean it." Sora said.

"Really just like you never meant to hurt my brother when you chose Matt over him?" Kari said.

"Kari I never meant to hurt Tai and he wasn't as upset as you are now." Sora said.

"It's too late to explain things. I've chosen you as a representative of love and I know who to choose as a representative of hate." Kari said. She created an energy doorway and Myotismon came through.

"I live again." Myotismon said.

"For now." Kari said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Myotismon said.

"I've chosen you as a representative of hate because I want to see which is stronger hate or love." Kari said.

"And why should I help you?" Myotismon said.

"Because if you don't I will permanently delete you, but if you win you get to destroy one of the digidestine." Kari said.

"So you brought me and Sora to fight." Biyomon said with Myotismon noticing them.

"You got a deal." Myotismon said. They went to a battle field outside with Halsemon and Kari watching and Garudamon ready to go.

"Kari stop this won't prove anything." Sora said.

"You should be more concerned about you and your digimon partner." Myotismon said.

"I hope this time when we defeat you you'll stay destroyed." Garudamon said.

"Then let's begin." Myotismon said and they took to the skies.

"**Grizzly Wing**." Myotismon said and launched his bats.

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon was able to counter it.

"I know all your power Garudamon I can't be beat." Myotismon said. Garudamon tried to grab him, but he moved a side.

"**Crimson Lightning**." Myotismon whipped Garudamon in the back and she hit the ground.

"This is bad we can't take Myotismon by ourselves." Sora said.

"I'm enjoying this more than everything." Myotismon said. Garudamon tried slashing him with her claw, but he dodged it and kicked her in the face.

"For someone that looks like a gentleman he sure doesn't act like one." Garudamon said.

"**Grizzly Wing**." Myotismon launched more bats and Garudamon was hit. Sora was pushed back as well.

"I have to get help." Sora said. Then she had an idea. "My crest, bring me the one I love." Sora focused on her crest.

….

The Digidestine

"This is great first Kari's missing now Sora." Tai said. Then there was a red light.

"What's that?" Ross said.

"It seems to be created by the crest of love." Gabumon said.

"How do you know that?" Matt said.

"I can see Sora inside it." Gabumon said and they all saw her fighting Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" Matt said and ran inside.

"Matt wait." Tai said and before it closed Tai jumped in with the digimon.

…

Cupids Castle

The fight went on and Garudamon wasn't looking so well.

"It seems hatred is stronger." Kari said. Then the same red light came up and Matt and Tai came in.

"Matt, Tai." Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Matt said.

"I'm fine." Sora said.

"How is Myotismon alive?" Tai said.

"Kari brought him back to life. She's up there." Sora said and they saw her on the balcony.

"Oh I get to destroy three digidestine." Myotismon said.

"I don't think so." Tai said.

"It's time to digivolve." Matt said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…..Metalgarurumon"

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon helped out Garudamon since they were both megas and he was an ultimate.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**." Both attacks hit and Myotismon was blown back. Then Imperialdramon appeared.

"Didn't take them long to find us." Tai said as they came down.

"Are you guys alright?" Mimi said.

"So that's Myotismon." Ross said.

"I am not going down again. This time I'm taking one of you with me." Myotismon said.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

"Sora look out!" Matt said as he blocked guard her, but got hit in the back and it turned into a bloody mess.

"Matt!" Sora said and the fight was stopped.

"Now you see the price love can pay, one's life." Halsemon said and flew down to them.

"Matt are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Allow my people to help." Halsemon said.

"This just proves love cause nothing, but pain." Kari said. "You are no use to me anymore Myotismon."

"I shall not be destroyed again, I should just destroy you." Myotismon said, but before he could grab her she stopped him in an energy bubble.

"Your energy will be useful." Kari said. She drained Myotismon's energy where he turned white all over him and when she let him go he bursted into data.

"Kari you can do this all you want it won't prove which feeling is stronger," Sora said.

"Maybe, but now I know love causes nothing, but pain." Kari said.

"Kari that's not true." Tai said.

"But it is and now I will recreate the digital and the real world where they'll be no pain and suffering." Kari said.

"But to do that you would have to…." "Destroy everything so be it." Kari interrupted Ross.

"I won't let you do this Kari even if you are my sister." Tai said. "Wargreymon!"

"Sorry kid." Wargreymon said as they both charged, but she stopped them with the same energy bubble.

"I don't recall giving you a choice." Kari said and tossed them back.

"Kari don't do this." Gatomon said.

"Kari." Davis said, but she just teleported away. "Kari!"

To Be Continue

Can the digidestine have the strength to fight Kari before she destroys both worlds and recreate them? Tune in to another Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Free A Friend Pt1

Kari was walking through the digital world and destroying it. Right now she's at a snowy area.

"Kari stop!" She turned and saw the digidestine.

"Kari stop this madness right now." Tai said.

"I don't think so. This is what's best for both worlds." Kari said.

"Kari you're destroying our home." Gatomon said.

"Don't do this because you think love is worthless." Matt said.

"It is, I'm doing for the best of everyone because love causes nothing, but pain." Kari said.

"That's not true Kari it causes happiness as well." Sora said.

"I've heard enough and you're leaving me no choice." Kari said as she started blasting them.

"What do we do?" Veemon said.

"Should we digivolve and fight her." Gotsumon said.

"We can't hit her she's a girl." Gomamon joked.

"If we don't do something she's going to ruin everything." Aquamon said.

"Forget about it now, the whole place is coming apart." Izzy said. They headed for the digi-port before the area fell apart.

…

The Real World

The digidestine were moping around unsure what they could do.

"Man can this be anymore upsetting?" Ross said.

"It could be raining." Gomamon said.

"I don't think none of them are in the mood for jokes." Palmon said.

"How can we stop her?" T.K. said.

"Guys I hate to say it, but maybe we're going to have to destroy her." Cody said.

"Don't even think that again." Davis said all upset. "This all because of me."

"Davis don't blame yourself." Ross said.

"But this is all my fault, if I haven't pushed away her feelings she wouldn't be where she is now." Davis said.

"I don't understand Davis you always wanted her to love you so why did you push her away." Ken said.

"I didn't think she was serious after seeing how happy she was going to be with T.K." Davis said.

"Davis we already talked about that and she thinks we couldn't make it work, she did want to be with you." T.K. said.

"Well now I feel even worse." Davis said.

"I bet if she knew you still love her she would snap out of it." Mimi said.

"It seems pretty obvious she's not in for love anymore." Joe said.

"Guys we're suppose to be cheering him up." Matt said.

"We can later right now let's just focus on freeing Kari." Tai said. "How are we going to stop her without hurting her?"

"Cody did had a point earlier we may have to at least fight. If we don't she'll destroy both worlds." Izzy said.

"But how can we stop her, she has so much power?" Sora said.

"I don't know, but there's got to be something." Tai said.

…..

Davis

Davis was lying in his bed thinking about Kari.

"Davis what do you suppose we do about Kari?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. I just want her back." Davis said.

"We all do Davis." Veemon said.

"I just can't stop thinking this is my fault. I can't stop thinking about her and how much pain I caused her when I never wanted to." Davis said.

"Davis I know you're upset, but moping about it isn't going to help. You need to get up and find a way to help the others." Veemon said.

"But I don't want to hurt her." Davis said.

"Davis this is just like what happened with Metalgreymon. You have to fight for your friends." Veemon said.

"It's just harder since I love her." Davis said. "But you're right Veemon I have to help. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do."

…

Ross

Ross was in his room thinking about Kari as well and what Cody said.

"Ross what're you thinking about?" Aquamon said.

"I was thinking that maybe Cody was right earlier." Ross said. "If things go too far we just might have to destroy her."

"But Ross she's our friend." Gotsumon said.

"I know, but sometimes you have to take drastic action." Ross said. "I don't want to any more than the others, but we can't lose a thousand lives just to save one."

"What do we even do anyway?" Aquamon said.

"We'll have to take her on ourselves because there's no way the others will agree." Ross said.

…..

Kari

Kari continued her destruction across the digital world.

"If I'm going to recreate both worlds then I should be its queen and if I'm going to be a queen I'm going to need a castle." Kari said and she stumbled upon one. "Perfect."

….

Ross

Ross snuck into the computer room to use the map on the computer.

"Let's see where are you Kari?" Ross said as he searched for her signal. Then he found her. "There she is."

"You sure you want to do this Ross?" Aquamon said.

"It's the only way." Ross said. "Digi-Port Open."

….

Kari

Kari cleared out all the digimon in the castle and already made it hers.

"Perfect a castle, now I can be queen. It's just like when I pretended when I was a little girl." Kari said.

"Well it's time for a reality check." She turned around and saw Ross and Crazillamon.

"Ross, you're hear by yourself." Kari said.

"I have to do what needs to be done and the others wouldn't agree." Ross said.

"Sorry Kari, but if you keep this up we're gonna have to put you down." Crazillamon said.

"You're going to try and kill me?" Kari said.

"If that's what I have to do then so be it." Ross said.

"I'm actually glad to see someone will put up a fight or else this will be too easy and boring." Kari said.

"Sorry Kid, but this is for the best of everyone." Crazillamon said. He charged at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"It seems it's not her look that's changed, but her own actual strength." Ross said.

"This is going to be fun." Kari said. She got her swords ready and started slashing at Crazillamon, but he was blocking her.

"If you have any ideas I love to hear them Ross." Crazillamon said.

"It seems those are her only swords so just try to knock them out." Ross said.

"That could work." Crazillamon said. He and Kari locked swords and he pushed back and actually knocked one out.

"Don't think you got a sword away from me that you are going to win." Kari said.

"This comes to an end." Crazillamon said as he charged at her.

"You fool." Kari said and blasted him right in the chest and knocked him down like he was a bowling pin. "Now to finish this." Ross grabbed the sword.

"I don't think so." Ross said. "Don't make me do something I'm going to regret."

"You're going to fight me now?" Kari said.

"You might be able to hold against a digimon, but let's see how well you do against a human since you are one." Ross said.

To Be Continue

Is Ross really going to fight Kari by himself and if he does will he win? Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Free A Friend Pt2

Ross and Kari stood there with their swords ready to go.

"This is your last chance to back down." Kari said.

"Sorry Kari, but I'm not going anywhere. You have to be stopped one way or the other." Ross said. They charged at each other and were clashing swords.

…

The Real World

"What Ross went to the digital world by himself." Davis said.

"Yeah he must be fighting Kari by himself." Izzy said. "He went in just a couple hours ago."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Tai said.

"I don't know, but we better go help him." Izzy said. "By the way Davis Gennai contact me and he wants to speak to you."

"Okay you guys go on ahead and I'll meet you guys later." Davis said.

"You got it just hurry." Ken said. Davis went through first to meet up with Gennai and the others went in to help Ross.

…..

Gennai's Home

Davis and Veemon met up with Gennai at his house.

"I'm glad to see you made it Davis." Gennai said.

"What's this about Gennai?" Davis said.

"For one I wanted to see how you're recovery has become and two I wanted to speak to you about Kari." Gennai said.

"How do I help her?" Davis said.

"The power Piedmon originally had is moving throughout her body and is corrupting her mind." Gennai said. "To free her you need to do what she did to destroy him."

"You mean we got to take off the mask." Veemon said.

"You're smarter than you think." Gennai said.

"How do we even get near her?" Davis said.

"You must think of something." Gennai said and Davis noticed a hologram of the digital world.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"This helps me see a disturbance in the digital world. That red mark is where Kari recently attacked." Gennai said. "Luckily no digimon were hurt." Davis then thought of something.

"Can this thing show a separate one?" Davis said.

"Just ask what you need it's voice operated." Gennai said and walked away.

"Show me all the areas that Kari has attacked and one where no digimon have been attacked." Davis said and two different holograms came up. "Now place them on top of each other." When they did he made a discovery to help.

…

Kari And Ross

Kari and Ross continued to fight with their swords.

"It doesn't have to be this way Kari. I know you're upset, but it's no reason to do any of this." Ross said.

"You don't know what I'm feeling." Kari said and they started clashing swords again. The others almost arrived.

"Am I dreaming or are Kari and Ross sword fighting?" Mimi said.

"We all see it and their both pretty good." Matt said. The others landed on the castle just as Ross and Kari separated.

"I should have known you guys weren't far behind." Kari said.

"Ross what are you doing fighting Kari, let alone by yourself?" T.K. said.

"Cody and Izzy were right we had to fight and if things went too far we may had to kill her." Ross said. "I knew you guys just wouldn't agree."

"Kari please let us help you." Tai said.

"I don't need any help. This is what's best for the digital world and real world. A new world where this is no pain and suffering." Kari said.

"Kari if you do that than nothing that is living can exist." Tai said. "Don't do this because of a broken heart."

"I've heard enough already." Kari said as she blasted him right in the chest leaving a burned mark.

"Tai!" Matt shouted.

"Okay looks like we're pass the point where we help her." Ross said.

"Wait." They saw Davis fly on Exveemon. "Guys let me talk to her."

"There is nothing you have to say to me." Kari said.

"Kari I know the real you is still in there." Davis said.

"The Kari you know is dead." Kari said.

"Really than why is it in every area you've attack there wasn't a single digimon hurt." Davis said. "The real you is still in there."

"I've heard enough out of you." Kari said as she was about to slash him, but he caught her wrist.

"Kari look I know I'm the reason for your pain." Davis said.

"I gave you my heart and you threw it away." Kari said.

"I know what I said, but I was wrong again. I still have feelings for you." Davis said.

"You also said you be fine with me and T.K. dating which I know you wouldn't and you thought we couldn't be together. You're lying." Kari said.

"Kari I was wrong, I love you." Davis said.

"No, no more of your lies." Kari said.

"Kari if you really think I'm lying then go ahead." Davis said as he placed the sword to his heart. "Finish this." The others were nerves and Kari couldn't believe it.

'What are you waiting for do it?' Piedmon's voice said in her head.

'I can't." Kari said in her head.

'Why not you said it yourself? You gave him your heart and he threw it away.' Piedmon said.

'No this isn't right. I love him.' Kari said.

'Do it and end your pain by killing him.' Piedmon said.

'NO!' Kari said and she tossed the mask off. He clothes returned to normal, but her hair stayed the same. Ross struck the sword through the mask and the energy was released.

"No more of that." Ross said. Kari looked up.

"Kari." Davis said.

"Davis." Kari said. They tossed the sword a side and smashed their lips into a kiss, but was interrupted by a sound. "Tai!" They all gathered around him.

"Hey there's my sister." Tai said.

"Tai I'm so sorry." Kari said.

"Kari you still have some of the energy, use it to heal him." Gatomon said. Kari placed her hands over him and the remaining energy healed him. When he got up they came into a sibling hug.

….

The Real World

"Good news all the energy has been returned to where it belongs and the digital world is back to where they belong." Izzy said.

"Great our world is safe." Veemon said.

"And Kari's back." Gatomon said.

"Hey where is she and Davis?" Ross said.

"They went to Davis's place because they wanted some time alone." Veemon said.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis had Kari against the wall and they were making out.

"Hey where are your parents and Jun?" Kari said as they separated.

"My parents are working tonight and Jun's with a friend and sleeping there." Davis said.

"So we have the place to ourselves. Which do you want to do, kiss, make out, or something else?" Kari said.

"What's something else?" Davis said and it hit him. "Kari you want to have sex."

"Not exactly because I don't want to lose my virginity until I'm married, but I figure we could do something close to that." Kari said and leads him to his room.

"Kari Kamiya who knew you could be so bad." Davis said.


End file.
